Little
by peaceful village
Summary: Rachel has had a crush on her brothers best friend Puck for what seems like forever. Will he ever be able to see her as anything but his friends annoying little sister who won't stop calling him Noah?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing... **

"Hello Noah!" A girl with a bright smile said to her brother's best friend. He nodded at her and then went to the safety of the living room. There he saw his friends Sam and Mike playing video games.

"I know it is wrong to hit girls but if your sister doesn't stop calling me Noah..." Puck said sitting next to Sam who laughed.

"Come on man," Sam said, "You know Rachel has a huge crush on you."

"I am aware of it thanks," Puck said, and he was. The girl had been basically following him around for the last five years when the Berry family moved to Lima. Rachel was two years younger then him and was a freshman at the high school where he and Sam were juniors.

"I am going to dance class now Sam!" Rachel called out.

"Do you need me to drive you?" Sam asked.

"No," Rachel said, "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Sam yelled back as he blew another head off a zombie. The two were pretty close considering they weren't really related at all. Hiram and Leroy had adopted Sam when he was only one and a half even though they had a surrogate pregnant with Rachel. The family was pretty mismatched with two Dad's and a pair of adopted siblings, but Puck thought they were one of the most functional families he knew.

"Is Finn coming over?" Puck asked.

"No," Sam answered his tone hard.

"You still fighting over that new freshman, Quinn?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Sam snapped, "At least I don't have a girlfriend, Finn does, and he is still all over her."

"Never stopped me," Puck said and Sam rolled his eyes. "Quinn seems a little too prudish for my taste."

"By the way Rachel is coming out with us tonight," Sam slipped in and Puck groaned. "Dude cut her some slack, she doesn't have many friends."

"You are the only guy I know who doesn't mind his little sister tagging along," Puck commented. His own sister was only eight but still he sure as hell didn't want to bring her out with his friends.

"She is my sister man, I need to look out for her and it sucks to see her left alone with our Dads when I go out," Sam told him, "Be nice."

"Just tell her to stop calling me Noah," Puck grumbled and Sam laughed again.

P&R

Now there wasn't much to do in Lima. Breadsticks was about the only place there was to hang out and then maybe go to park after and throw a football around. Puck, Sam, Mike, Finn, Quinn, their friends Santana and Brittney along with Rachel were sitting in a couple booths at Breadsticks. Most of them were laughing while Rachel just sipped her water. She felt really out of place. Rachel loved her brother dearly for including her, but she was not the kind of girl you found at the jock table.

"Come on, Rachel loosen up," Sam said to Rachel who smiled tightly at him. Sam could tell she was uncomfortable. "Hey Rachel isn't feeling good I am gonna take her home. Meet you at the park later?" The group nodded and went back to their conversations. Sam put his arm around her and led her out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for taking me Sammy," Rachel said politely.

"I just hate seeing you alone Bumble Bee," Sam said using his family's nickname for her. "And I thought you would jump at any excuse to hang out with Puck." Instead of blushing like she normally did when Sam brought up her crush she only shrugged.

"Come on Sam, we both know the only reason he tolerates me is because you are his best friend," Rachel said her tone sad.

"You're a great girl Rachel," Sam told her, "Any guy would be lucky to have you." Rachel smiled brightly at her brother.

"Thank you," Rachel said stopping and hugging him.

P&R

"Back so soon Bumble Bee?" Daddy or Leroy asked as soon as Rachel entered the house. Sam had waved and then left again to go hang with his friends.

"I wasn't feeling so well," Rachel lied, "And I don't fit in with that group. I don't fit in anywhere."

"Well that just isn't true," Leroy assured her.

"I know Sam tries to include me, but it doesn't really work," Rachel said sitting down next to him on the couch, "I might be surrounded by all those people, but I still feel like an outsider."

"Well there is once place you will always fit in," Leroy said, "Right here, with the three of us."

"Thanks Daddy," Rachel said she loved her family so much.

"Besides, you are Rachel Berry," Leroy said, "You are going to be on Broadway one day. Those people you don't fit in with? They will all see your name in lights one day."

"You're right," Rachel said sitting up, "I am a star, excuse me Daddy." Rachel went up to her room and turned on her computer. Rachel then did something she had been too scared to do before. She requested Noah as a friend on Facebook. It might not seem like much, but she had been terrified that he would openly reject her. She didn't think she could handle that.

Later that night Puck walked into his bedroom thinking he better get started on that Spanish assignment because his mother would kill him if he failed another class, and he didn't want to become a "super senior" while the rest of his friends graduated. Puck checked his e-mail and was surprised to find a friend request from one Rachel Berry. He clicked on her page and found that for someone who didn't have many friends she sure had a lot of pictures. Most of them were of her dance recitals and a lot of her and Sam. There was one of her family at the beach and Rachel was wearing a bikini. She looked good.

"Damn," Puck said to himself.

So to do his good deed of the day Puck accepted her request. Why the hell not. Rachel had looked kind of bummed tonight so why not make her night a little better. A post on her wall came up.

_I am going to be a star, you'll see _

P&R

"I got a date with her," Sam said when he came up to Puck last night. "I asked her after I dropped Quinn off at her house." Puck smirked remembering how Sam and Finn had basically fought to be the person who drove Quinn home. Sam won because he mentioned Finn had a girlfriend. Puck had to give him props for that.

"Congrats man," Puck said taking a book out of his locker. "She's hot." Sam glared at his friend. "Don't worry I am not going there, two guys are already competing for her, I am not going to be the third." Puck assured his friend, "Besides even if I did decide to go after Quinn, there would be no competition."

"Ass," Sam said glaring at his friend.

"Lady Lips," Puck said in response. Sam waved to Rachel as they pasted her and Puck suddenly got the image of Rachel in a bikini in his brain. He smirked at her and Rachel blushed. Okay so she was kind of cute, but she would always be Sam's annoying little sister.

P&R

"Please, please, please," Rachel said to her brother using her best puppy dogs eyes which she knew from future knowledge could make him do about anything.

"No," Sam said closing his locker, "I am not joining Glee Club."

"You, Noah, and Finn have jam sessions all the time." Rachel argued. While Rachel was at her voice classes Sam had signed up for guitar lessons, and she knew her brother could sing too. "Remember how you used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep?"

"My rep will be blown," Sam argued, "And Quinn will never be my girlfriend."

"Since when does your reputation mean that much to you Samuel Clark Berry?" Rachel said.

"Shhh!" Sam said when Rachel mentioned his middle name. Just as Rachel had been named after Barbra Streisand, Sam had been named after Clark Gable. Not Clark Kent, Clark Gable. _Gone With the Wind _was in the Berry's top five favorite films. Well not Sam's, but his Dads loved it.

"What that your middle name is Clark?" Rachel said her voice getting louder, "Clark is a fine middle name and Clark Gable is a fine actor," Rachel's voice was still raising in volume. "There is nothing to be ashamed of if you are named after Clark Gable who starred in...!" Rachel was practically shouting at the end and people were looking at them.

"Fine!" Sam said cutting her off, "But no more mentioning of the middle name, like ever."

"See you in rehearsal," Rachel said giving him a kiss on the cheek before running off.

"Stupid little sisters," Sam mumbled to himself.

P&R

Rachel grinned brightly at the small group. She recognized the faces as Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina who were her age. and Artie who was in Sam's year. Mercedes and Kurt weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were checking Sam out. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"I hate you," Sam whispered to her. Rachel just looped her arm through his.

"So show me what you got," Mr. Schue the director said and they all went in front of the choir room and sang. Rachel smiled as Sam sang _Billionaire_ while Artie jumped in on the rapping part. Rachel knew Sam loved to sing, and he was good.

"Thank you for doing this for me Sam," Rachel said after rehearsal. Every person in the club was talented but the group was so small and unorganized.

"We need more people if it is going to work." Sam said, "But I don't see anyone else signing up."

"It sucks that Finn and Noah wouldn't join," Rachel said with a sigh, "I have heard them sing, they're good. Plus they can play instruments."

"You know I heard Puck isn't doing so good in Spanish," Sam said and Rachel looked at him curiously, "I bet you could offer to help him, at a price of course." Rachel grinned.

"And Finn does everything you and Noah do," Rachel said getting excited, "And I bet then you could convince Mike."

"Just try and call him Puck," Sam advised and Rachel scrunched up her nose.

P&R

Puck closed his locker and jumped a little bit when Rachel Berry was suddenly in view. Where the hell did she come from? Rachel was smiling brightly up at him.

"Sup." Puck said wondering what the hell she wanted.

"Good morning...Puck," Rachel managed to say even though it looked like it pained her. Puck smirked in response.

"Don't hurt yourself Berry," He said and started to walk away.

"Noah...Puck I need to talk to you!" Rachel said going after him. Puck didn't slow his pace and Rachel was practically running to keep up with him.

"What do you want?" Puck asked with a sigh finally stopping.

"I want to help you," Rachel said slightly out of breath.

"How could you help me Berry?" Puck asked.

"You're failing Spanish," Rachel said, "And I know since you are a junior and I am a freshman you are at a higher level then me, but I am pretty advanced." Puck just looked at her.

"You know when girls want me to like them they usually just flash me," Puck finally said. "So why don't you do that rather then offering to tutor me when I didn't ask you."

"I promise to call you by your awful nickname," Rachel vowed, "Besides you will get kicked off the team if you fail. Come on, you know you need my help." Damn Rachel was right, Puck was in deep shit if he failed.

"Fine," Puck said and then asked, "Why are you doing this? The flashing thing would have done the trick." Rachel blushed. "It doesn't take much for me with girls."

"Because you are my brother's best friend," Rachel said walking away and he cheeks heated up again because she could feel his eyes on her.

…

**What did you think? Seven reviews and I will continue! **

**Who should Finn's girlfriend be? I was thinking Santana, but I don't know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

Puck had never been in Rachel's room before. It was all so...yellow. He had talked to Mr. Schue later that day and he told Puck he was one bad test away from failing. Puck needed to get an A on the next exam or he would fail the class. This was not how Puck wanted to spend his Friday night, but the test was on Monday and he needed all the help he could get.

"Where is everyone?" Puck asked.

"Sam is out with Quinn and it is my Dads date night," Rachel replied, "So it is just us." Puck just nodded and sat down on her desk chair. He opened her book when Rachel spoke again, "Did you talk to Mr. Schue?"

"Yep," Puck said, "Need to get an A on the next test or I am off the team. So I guess I owe you." Rachel hid her smile.

"Well it just so happens I have a condition for me helping you," Rachel said.

"I thought you have like a massive crush on me," Puck said confused, "So isn't me willingly spending time with you reward enough?"

"No," Rachel said shaking her head, "I have joined the schools Glee club, and we need more members..." Rachel let the sentence trail off.

"No fucking way," Puck said standing up, "I am not joining loser club. No way in hell."

"If you want my help you will," Rachel said standing up too. He had around seven inches on her so Rachel had to tilt her head up to look at him. This was rich, Bumble Bee was blackmailing him. Who would have thought?

"Only if I get an A," Puck said crossing his arms.

"Deal," Rachel said and put her hand out for him to shake and he did.

P&R

Puck woke up when he felt someone shaking him. Puck opened his eyes and saw Sam staring down at him. He yawned and sat up the book on his stomach sliding off. Rachel was asleep on the bed next to him a book open on her lap as well.

"What time is it?" Puck asked.

"Around ten," Sam answered.

"I better split," Puck said getting up and grabbing his stuff, "Did Rachel blackmail you into joining Glee too?" Sam smiled.

"No, she used her puppy dog eyes," Sam said.

Rachel woke up with a blanket over her but she realized she was still in her street clothes. She rolled over to turn her lamp on when she smelled something nice. Rachel took her pillow and sniffed it. It smelled like Noah. They must have both fallen asleep after they were done studying. Rachel got up and got dressed in her pj's and got back into bed resting her head on his pillow.

P&R

Puck considered bombing the test so he wouldn't have to join Glee Club, but he needed the A and surprisingly got it. Rachel had been a slave driver all weekend barely letting him sleep. She was actually a good study buddy. She had a lot of practice because she helped Sam out all the time. Sam had dyslexia and things were a little hard for him to understand and Rachel was the reason Sam's grades were descent. When Puck told her he got an A she squealed and hugged him. He stiffened at first but then gave her a pat on the back.

"Thanks," Puck said and began to walk the other way.

"Practice tomorrow!" Rachel called out and Puck groaned. He had almost forgot. Santana who had been watching the exchange rolled her eyes at the way Berry stared after Puckerman with dreamy eyes. This was just getting ridiculous. Can't she see that puppy dog look she gives him doesn't work? It was exhausting to look at her.

"Hey Babe," Finn said coming up to her.

"Babe?" Santana said raising an eyebrow, "Seriously? After you have been all over Quinn? Or is it because she obviously chose Sam?"

"Hey, I don't mind when you fool around with Brittney," Finn said in his defense, "It was just flirting, and yes, she picked Sam." Finn followed Santana's line of sight. "Why are you staring at Crazy Berry?"

"Shit, Sam better not hear you say that," Santana said. Sam would kick the ass of anyone who made fun of his sister.

"Why? Puck calls her crazy all the time," Finn said and Santana laughed.

"Yeah, but Sam knows Puck is joking around," Santana said, "You are just being an ass."

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said polity as the blond passed her. Quinn smiled tightly in response and kept walking. Rachel's face fell. Here she was thinking that maybe she and Quinn could be friends considering Quinn is dating her brother. Guess she was wrong.

"Okay fuck this noise," Santana said walking over to Rachel, "You, Berry! Come with me." Rachel looked at her shocked but Santana just starting walking away knowing Rachel would follow her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rachel asked when they entered the girls bathroom.

"Chill," Santana said taking a nail file out of her bag, "You are off limits remember? Your brother is the star quarterback. Why do you think you don't get slushy facials anymore?"

"Oh," Rachel said in lack of anything else.

"So I know you have lady wood for Puckerman," Santana said and Rachel blushed, "Hell everyone knows. I am just here to tell you the puppy dog look and borderline stalking do not work with him."

"He told me girls just need to flash him to get his attention," Rachel said, "I am not that girl."

"That's okay," Santana told her. "You work with what you got, and don't try to change yourself. You, sweetheart, just need to get him to stop seeing you as Sammy's baby sister."

"How do I do that?" Rachel asked. Santana looked her up and down taking in her appearance.

"Keep the skirts," Santana replied. "Puck is an ass and legs man and you have killer legs." Rachel turned red, "But the animal sweaters have to go."

"I like my sweaters," Rachel said with a slight pout.

"Well what do you like more, the sweaters or Puckerman?" Santana asked.

"Noah," Rachel answered, "I mean Puck."

"No, keep calling him Noah," Santana advised, "It sets you apart from all the other girls."

"He hates it when I call him Noah," Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"Think of it this way," Santana said, "The more you annoy him the less likely he is to forget you. Add in a new wardrobe, I am going to teach you how to flirt too, and Berry you won't be so little anymore."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked.

"I'm bored and Finn is pissing me off," Santana replied. "I need something to do. So unless you want to make out I suggest you come to the mall with me after school." Rachel's eyes went wide. Make out?

"The mall sounds fine," Rachel said nervously.

"Your loss," Santana said and left.

P&R

Rachel left the bathroom in a daze. What had just happened? She didn't even notice Sam coming over to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Bee?" Sam said noticing her strange expression, "What's wrong?"

"I think I just made a friend," Rachel said.

P&R

"What are you wearing!" Sam yelled as soon as Rachel made her way down the stairs.

"What's wrong with it?" Rachel asked looking down at herself.

"You can see your...you know!" Sam said getting flustered, "You're a baby, you can't wear that."

"She isn't a baby Sam," Hiram Berry said to his son.

"Dad..." Sam started.

"No, Sam..." Leroy said.

"Pops..." Sam said.

"I think she looks very nice," Hiram said and Sam mumbled something to himself and crossed his arms. She didn't look bad. Rachel was wearing a skirt, jean this time though. A lower cut top then normal and tall boots rather then her Mary Janes and knee socks.

"Let's go," Sam said and grabbed his bag.

"Have a great day at school!" Leroy called out. Hiram and Leroy stood at the door and waved at their kids as they drove away.

"She did this for that Puckerman boy didn't she?" Hiram said.

"I think so," Leroy agreed, "I guess our little girl isn't so little after all."

…**.**

**What did you think? Like how I added all the "littles"? **

**Thanks for all the reviews keep it up! **

**So Leroy is "Daddy" to Rachel and "Pops" to Sam. Hiram is "Dad" to both of them just to clear that up.**

**_magda_ gave me some inspiration for this chapter so a shout out to them! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

"Just take it," Sam said.

"No," Rachel said shoving the jacket off her. Sam had been trying (and failing) to get her to wear his jacket so no one could see her outfit.

"Eyes up asshole," Sam said as they passed a group of football players checking her out. Or more thinking when did Crazy Berry get those?

"Hey Sam," Finn said coming up to him, "Who is...Rachel?" He hadn't even recognized her.

"Hello Finn," Rachel said polity. She was a little offended. Five years he had known her and one wardrobe change, a touch of make-up, and suddenly she was unrecognizable.

"You look great," Finn said and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"Berry!" Someone called and Sam turned around and saw Puck coming towards them. His eyes widened when he saw Rachel.

"Hello Noah," Rachel said and Puck just looked at her.

"You look weird," Puck finally said.

"Oh," Rachel said disappointed at his reaction, "Santana got to me, I was her project last night."

"Well you don't look like you and it is kind of freaking me out," Puck said.

"Maybe you just don't know me Puckerman," Rachel said and walked away.

"Puck stop looking at my sister's ass!" Rachel heard Sam say as she turned the corner.

P&R

"So what did he say?" Santana asked.

"He said I looked weird and was freaking him out," Rachel said not trying to hide her disappointment. To her surprise Santana smirked. "What?"

"This is good," Santana told her, "That means he never wanted you to change. Now it goes to step two."

"What is step two?" Rachel asked.

"Jealousy," Santana replied, "You are known as "Sneaky Hot" because of dress like a five year old, but have a great ass and awesome legs." Rachel blushed. "Now however, you are flaunting your hotness. When Puck sees other guys going for you he isn't going to like it. No matter how he claims to feel about you."

"How is this suddenly supposed to make him like me?" Rachel asked, "Just because he might get jealous or doesn't think I need to change doesn't mean he has feelings for me."

"Rachel, Puck sleeps around," Santana said, "He has been with a lot of girls and slept with them once and never looked back. The fact that he hasn't done that with you, even knowing how much you like him, shows that he respects you enough not to be just a hook up. Puck respects you Rachel."

"Doesn't mean he wants me," Rachel said looking at her feet.

"Yet," Santana said and walked away, "Come on Berry, we got Glee."

"You're joining Glee!" Rachel said catching up with her.

"Why not?" Santana said with a shrug, "Someone has to make sure you don't make an ass of yourself in front of Puckerman."

P&R

"So let's welcome our new members Puck, Finn, Mike, and Santana!" Mr. Schue said excitement evident in his voice, "Just two more members and we have enough to compete for sectionals!" Rachel grinned and clapped happily. Puck rolled his eyes.

"I am in hell," Puck said and Sam shoved him.

"Okay pair up," Mr. Schue said, "Finn and Santana, Puck and Rachel, Sam and Mercedes, and Mike and Tina. Sorry Artie, Kurt, we will try and get some more girls."

First thing they noticed, Finn cannot dance. But Mike can and he was awesome. Puck and Sam weren't bad dancers either, they just needed some training. It wasn't till the group number that things got interesting.

Quinn had been at a Cheerios meeting because she had just been named captain when she walked by the choir room and saw her boyfriend touching a girl that was not her. Sure it seemed like they were just dancing, but Quinn only saw a girl touching her boyfriend.

"What is this?" Quinn said storming into the classroom.

"Glee Club?" Sam said weakly. He hadn't exactly told her about it.

"How are you in Glee Club?" Quinn asked seeing all the jocks.

"Guilt," Sam answered.

"Blackmail," Puck told her.

"Boredom," Santana replied.

"Blackmail?" Mr. Schue said shocked and Puck opened his mouth but then Rachel smacked his chest, which didn't hurt at all, and he closed it.

"So please tell me why you are touching my boyfriend?" Quinn said directing her question at Mercedes.

"Just dancing," Sam answered for her, "It is a Glee club Q, there will be dancing."

"Okay," Quinn said and then put her bag on a chair and walked over and stood next to Sam, "I'm in, but no one is dancing with Sam but me."

"That's great," Mr. Schue said, "So Mercedes you are with Kurt. Now lets start from the top."

P&R

"I gotta ask Berry," Puck said as they walked to their cars after practice. Sam and Quinn were saying goodbye for like 20 minutes even though they would see each other tomorrow. "Did you do this whole make over for me?"

"No," Rachel said, "I did it for me. I hate being seen as this little girl. I am not a baby anymore, you know? I am not just the quarterback's sister who dresses funny. I just want people to see _me_."

"I can get that," Puck said.

"Do you see me?" Rachel asked.

"Starting too," Puck said with a smirk, and then Sam started to make his way over to them, "Bye Berry."

"Bye Noah," Rachel said and Puck narrowed his eyes at her when she used his real name, but didn't correct her.

_"Sam!" An 9 year old Rachel said yelling for her brother. They were at the JCC picnic and Sam had run off the moment their fathers backs were turned. She and Sam used to do everything together but he was at that age where little sisters were a pain in the neck. Must be because he just turned 11 and was now in middle school. Now Sam was too cool for little sisters. "Sam?" Then Rachel caught sight of the thing she was running from. Jacob Ben Israel. She quickly hid behind a tree._

_ "Rachel?" He called out. "Where are you?"_

_ "Why are you hiding?" A voice said from behind her. Rachel turned around and saw Noah Puckerman. She had been introduced to him and his family earlier. His mom was really nice and his sister was so cute. _

_ "Rachel?" Jacob's voice called out again._

_ "He bugging you?" Noah asked. _

_"He won't leave me alone," Rachel replied, "He keeps trying to get me to play house and tries to kiss me. Sam ran off and I don't know where my Dads are." _

_ "Oh," Noah said and walked away. Rachel tentatively looked around the tree and saw Noah push Jacob down and told him to leave Rachel Berry alone. Jacob immediately ran away in fear. Noah walked back over to her. "He won't be a problem anymore." Rachel was just grinning at him. "What?"_

_ "Noah, you saved me." Rachel said with a dreamy look in her eye._

_ "Stop looking at me like that," Noah ordered, "And its Puck."_

Rachel grinned at the memory. From that moment on he had become her hero. Puck seems rough around the edges, but Rachel always knew there was a sweeter side to him. Like the way he acted with his mother and sister. How Puck was such at good friend to Sam, always had his back. No matter how hard she tried these last five years she could not _not_ like him. Seeing him with all those girls hurt more then she had ever admitted to herself. But Santana was right. Puck knew how much Rachel liked him, but respected her enough not to just try and get in her pants. It was a start. The start.

…..

**What did you think? **

**Now you know why Rachel likes him so much, but probably everyone saw that coming. **

**There will be no Beth in this. It is all about the Puckleberry, but there will be some obstacles and roadblocks, just not that. **

**Thanks for reviewing! They make my day and want to keep writing. **


End file.
